unrealtournament3fandomcom-20200213-history
Nemesis
The Nemesis is as its name implies; the enemy of anyone it turns its lasers against. The speed, power, and accuracy of these beams will shred any vehicle or infantry man on the battlefield. Utilizing the Nemesis The Nemesis is an offensive vehicle, fitting the role perfectly. The Nemesis has three forms; speed, normal, and deployed. The speed form allows you to move very fast, thought the turret is locked forward, and it is difficult o turn. The normal form allows you to turn the turret, fire faster than the speed form, and still be able to move at a still mobile pace. The deployed form is the most dangerous form to the enemy. The vehicle moves very slow, but the speed and power of the beams is increased. These beams can shred Goliath Tanks and Darkwalkers before they can do severe damage to the user. The deployed form is very effective against infantry, very effective against fast vehicles, and still effective against large vehicles. Infantry are quickly dispatched once the driver gets a bead on them, and pose little threat. Fast vehicles can also be destroyed from afar, and at medium range as well. The long range strategy is the best approach, especially when the target is moving towards you. Vehicles like the Hellbender who have a fair amount of health will still be not much of a challenge. Larger vehicle can inflict heavy damage if you can't get a bead on them, and will be able to kill you. The Goliath is an easy target, but he Darkwalker will be a threat. Its powerful but slow lasers will inflict severe damage if left unchecked. Flying vehicles are a major threat if they are directly above you. If you are on a large battlefield, you are an invaluable asset to your team. You can "camp" one end of the battlefield, deploy to attack form, zoom in, and snipe enemies and nodes from afar. The beams are also very effective against Nodes and Cores, and can be destroyed from as far as the target is visible. Unlike the Darkwalker, the beams do not have a substantial cool down time, so they can be fired rapid fire for an indefinite amount of time. This allows maximum damage output, while also allowing accuracy at long ranges. Always remember that you are one of the most effective long range assets on your team. You can hit nodes, infantry, and vehicles from extreme ranges, and will most often be one of the most targeted people on the battlefield. Remember to stay healed, and always target the biggest target first. Defeating the Nemesis Even thought the Nemesis has such high firepower, it is still vulnerable to other vehicle strategies. One of the most deadly countermeasures is using another Nemesis. As long as you can avoid most of the incoming fire while keeping a bead on your target, you should not have too much of a problem. However, you must remember that you have the same amount of starting health, so you will not have an advantage in this way. Of course, destroying an already damaged vehicle will be much easier. The Darkwalker is also effective against the Nemesis, as it can dish out massive amounts of damage if the driver can keep his turret on the Nemesis. This strategy will involve a lot of dodging, and if the enemy driver is a skilled marksman (as no doubt he should be) he will also be able to track you. At this point it will become a battle of skill and luck, mainly who started damaging the other first, and how well both players are at dodging. Aerial assault is also very effective, depending on the angle you are attacking from. If you are directly above the vehicle, you will be a hard target for the driver, allowing you to chip away at its health. Mantas and Vipers will not be an effective counter vehicle, as they have very low health and are easy targets for skilled marksman. however, if the Manta/Viper driver is skilled enough at jumping, weaving, and strafing, they will have a good chance of survival. The Goliath is a so-so method of attack, as it is powerful, but its ordinance is slow to fire and to travel. Therefore, it can be shredded quickly. Facing a nemesis without a vehicle is virtually suicide, as nothing short of a Redeemer missile will kill it quickly enough to survive its barrage.